Photographs
by Areah51
Summary: Song-fic sur la chanson "photographs" de Rihanna. Une petite idée sans suite, sans prétention. Pas de happy-end pour cette fois, moi qui en suis friande... Comment Naruto se souvient de ce qu'il a vécu avec Sasuke.


Photographs.

_Heres a little story I gotta tell  
'Bout this boy I know so well _

Il y a une petite histoire que je voudrais raconter. Il s'appelait Sasuke. Il avait été mon ennemi jusqu'à ce qu'on nous fourre ensemble dans la même équipe. J'le sentais pas, ce mec, je n'avais pas envie que l'on s'entraide, que l'on sauve des gens ensemble. Le jour ou mon nom à résonné à côté du sien « _Uzumaki… Uchiwa_ », je me suis dit que j'étais maudit (comme si je devais être plus maudit que je ne suis déjà). Sauf que… ca ne s'est pas exactement déroulé de cette manière.

Il se trouve que l'on s'est pourri la vie un bon nombre de fois… jusqu'au moment où l'on s'est rendu compte qu'en fait, nous n'étions pas si différents que ca… peut-être même bien qu'en réalité, on s'entendait plutôt bien. Je me cachais sous mes sourires, lui sous son indifférence, chacun sa méthode de protection. Les années ont passés… On se connaissait sur le bout des doigts : nos mimiques, ce qui se passait dans nos yeux, nos dialogues silencieux, notre vie, tout. On savait qu'on pouvait se faire confiance. Nous étions l'un pour l'autre la protection que nous recherchions depuis si longtemps. On avait 17 ans.

_Back in the day was cool and all  
He fell in love I fell in love _

Et puis il y a eu _ce_ jour. Je m'en souviendrais pour le restant de mes jours. Il a eu 18 ans. Pour l'occasion, on s'était réuni chez lui pour une petite beuverie, il n'avait pas protesté. Au cours de la soirée, ou nous étions à peu près les seuls sobres, nous nous sommes retrouvés sur le balcon de sa chambre, une des seules pièces à l'étage possédant une terrasse sur laquelle on pouvait prendre un peu l'air. L'intérieur de la maison ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Je crois qu'il s'en fichait. Il a rapproché sa main de la mienne, posée sur la rambarde.

On s'est regardé. Il m'a dit :

« Je veux un autre cadeau d'anniversaire.

-Quoi ?

-Je veux un autre cadeau d'anniversaire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que le tien ne me convient pas.

-Non mais je t'emmerde, bâtard, si ca te plait pas, tu fais pas ta crise et tu le jettes.

-Je ne veux pas parler de ca. Je veux un autre cadeau d'anniversaire. »

Je ne voyais pas où il venait en venir, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rapproche dangereusement. Alors je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchis, il était trop proche, mes sens ne tournait plus qu'autour de lui. Ni une ni deux, je me suis jeté sur ses lèvres. Je crois que j'étais plus surpris que lui. Surpris ou pas, c'a a été un moment extraordinaire. Je ne voulais surtout pas arrêter. Alors on s'est embrassés maladroitement, le temps de s'accorder correctement, et puis… tout s'est enchainé.

Nos langues se sont rencontrés et ca été le début de notre fin. Je crois… Je pense qu'on était peut-être un peu plus ivre que je ne voulais le croire. Toujours est-il que cette nuit là, on a fini dans le même pieu, lui ne perdant pas le Nord, dominant, et moi totalement soumis à ses caresses. On n'a plus jamais reparlé de son cadeau d'anniversaire. J'avais compris. C'était _moi _qu'il voulait. C'était bizarre, de faire ca avec un homme, sauf que c'était Sasuke, donc c'était forcément bon. On ne n'était jamais vraiment demandé si nous étions gays ou pas. Lui et moi, c'était simplement une évidence que nous avions mis longtemps à comprendre.

Le lendemain matin, nous n'avons pas eu besoin de dire quoique ce soit, le message était passé. Il m'a servi du jus d'orange, moi je lui ai faire cuire un toast. On ne se quitterait pas. Ce n'était pas une erreur. Les autres se sont réveillés au fur et à mesure, certains nous ont aidés à ranger, d'autres avait une gueule de bois trop forte pour faire quoique ce soit. On a tout rangé, ils sont repartis, la vie continuait.

_I thought he was the one for me  
Other boys I could not see _

Les mois ont passes et j'étais toujours fou amoureux. Car c'était bien ca qui se passait entre nous… l'amour. On se l'était dit, une fois. On se battait dans la forêt contre des ninjas d'Oto. Et j'ai été gravement blessé. Ce jour-là, tout le monde à cru que j'allais y passé, si Kyubi n'avait pas été là, je serais mort. Ce jour donc, Sasuke m'a porté à toute vitesse jusqu'à Konoha ou j'ai été pris en charge. Je ne l'avais jamais vu courir aussi vite. Je sentais le vent dans mes cheveux, sa peau contre la mienne, mais je ne sentais plus mon corps. Je mourrais.

Et au moment ou j'allais m'évanouir –et donc ne jamais me réveiller-, il m'a dit « Ne t'endors pas, Naruto. Si tu t'endors, tu me laisses seul. Si tu me laisse seul, je ne te pardonnerais jamais. Je t'aime ». Alors je ne me suis pas évanoui, parce que je devais être vivant pour lui répondre que moi aussi. Après des semaines d'hospitalisation où j'alternais entre coma et demi-conscience, j'ai fini par me réveiller. La bouche pâteuse, j'ai demandé Sasuke. Et je lui ais murmuré que je l'aimais, avant de me rendormir. Il a pleuré. Il n'a plus quitté la chambre avant que je sois sur pied.

Lorsque ca s'est su, au village, les réactions ont été variées et plus ou moins agressives, mais ils ont fini par s'y faire. Je ne voyais que lui. Et lui que moi. Nous étions dans notre monde.

_And look what happened to our love  
I'm like "how could it be?"_

Regarde, Sasuke, ce qui nous est arrivé… Comment ca a pu arriver? Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là?

_It shoulda been me and you  
It coulda been you and me  
But boy you broke my heart  
and now I'm standing there _

_It shoulda been me and you  
It coulda been you and me_

Now all I got are these photographs  
All I've got  
All I've got  
All I've got  
are these photographs 

C'a aurait dû être toi et moi pour la vie, ca _devait _être toi et moi pour toujours. Tu m'as brisé le cœur. Un jour, cette situation t'es sorti par les yeux, tu te sentais pas assez fort. Et tu avais encore et toujours cette putain de vengeance que tu devais accomplir. Je pensais que tu l'avais oublié. Je m'aveuglais, je ne voulais pas voir la réalité en face. Tu es parti, un soir, sans rien me dire, alors que je dormais.

Maintenant… je suis là. Seul. Il ne me reste que ces photos. Ce sont les seules choses qui me restent de toi. Des photos. De nous. De la période ou nous étions ensemble. Où nous étions heureux.

_All I've got  
All I've got  
Is nothing without you, you, you  
Got nothing without you, you, you  
Got nothing without you _

Tout ce que j'ai, là, sous mes yeux, ce n'est rien comparé à toi. Et sans toi, ces souvenirs ne sont plus que de vulgaires morceaux de papier qui me crient « tu as tout perdu ! ». Je n'ai plus rien sans toi. Je ne suis plus rien sans toi.

_Now baby it's killing me  
I'm saying I'ts killing me  
The fact that you ain't around _

Sas'ke…ca me tue. Je veux que tu sois là, je ne sais plus quoi faire, je me laisse dépérir, j'ai besoin de toi.

_Baby, I'm falling down  
I need me a remedy  
Been looking for remedies_

_I need you to be around_

Je déprime dès que je n'ai plus d'occupation. J'habite chez toi maintenant, tu le sais. C'est surement plus dur de m'en remettre que si je cherchais un autre endroit, mais celui-ci me raccroche à tes souvenirs, ces murs sont emplis de ton odeur, ta présence hante chaque pièce, je ne peux pas vivre sans. J'ai besoin d'un remède. J'ai tout essayé. Les coups d'un soir, des missions à l'autre bout du monde, rien à faire, tu restes ancré là où est ta place, dans mon cœur.

_Baby I'm hurting now  
I know you're a better man  
(when I was your girl)  
This land is a better land  
(when you're in my world) _

J'ai mal, 'suke. Je sais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien quand nous étions ensemble. Je contrôlais tes pulsions et toi tu m'offrais ce que je rêvais de connaitre, une famille. Nous étions le pilier de l'autre. Je te dis qu'on se suffisait à nous même. Tu es bien mieux avec moi que je-ne-sais-où à pourchasser une ombre.

Cet endroit est mieux lorsque tu es présent. Cette pièce également… la chambre. Pleins de souvenirs s'y promènent. Toi et moi, lorsque nous n'étions plus qu'une seule personne, lorsque l'on se fondait l'un dans l'autre. Le jour où je t'ai tapé avec un oreiller et que tu m'as répondu, s'est ensuivi une bataille monumentale de polochon avant de finir sous les plumes à s'embrasser sur les draps, par terre en boule, comme si notre vie en dépendait. La photo est toujours là, tu sais, celle que Sakura a prise quand elle a entendu qu'on ne lui répondait pas et qu'elle est entré. Les plumes sont en suspension, nous, on s'embrasse avec passion, moi sur toi. Et les oreillers sont déchirés. Elle est belle, elle respire la joie de vivre, cette photo. Il y en a tant d'autres. Le jour où je n'ai pas fait cramer notre repas. Le soir où tu m'as fait une surprise pour nos « un an » ensemble. Le jour où tu dormais et que je t'ais pris parce que tu étais terriblement beau et que je devais immortaliser ce moment…

___Today will be better, babe  
If it were like yesterday,  
so happy and lovely  
Hey, hey, hey _

Aujourd'hui serait un meilleur jour s'il était comme avant. Je me réveillerais dans tes bras, je n'aurais pas froid aux pieds, ils seraient collés contre toi, et toi tu râlerais parce que c'est désagréable, mais tu ne ferais rien pour les enlever. Tu râlerais encore un peu quand je poserais mes mains congelées sur ton torse pour les réchauffer, et puis finalement tu poserais tes mains sur les miennes et tu les frictionnerais. Mon monde est froid sans toi.__

All I've got  
All I've got  
All I've got  
are these photographs  
All I've got  
All I've got

Its nothing without you, you, you  
Got nothing without you, you, you  
Got nothing without you

All I've got are these photographs  
I remember when  
I used to make you laugh 

Je me souviens lorsque tu riais de mes blagues nulles. En fait, elles étaient tellement pourries que leur médiocrité te faisait rire. Ce son, nul autre que moi l'a entendu. C'était un joli son. Un peu grave, sensuel, ca me faisais toujours un effet monstre. J'avais aussitôt envie de toi lorsque tu riais. Tu ne disais jamais non, même lorsque nous étions en retard pour un rendez-vous, une mission, ou autre.

_I don't wanna be stuck in the past  
But you're all that I have that I had  
And I don't wanna lose  
what we've felt this far _

Je sais, je ne devrais pas vivre dans le passé, me pourrir le présent avec ces souvenirs, je devrais aller de l'avant, brûler ces photos qui font si mal… sauf que j'en suis incapable. C'est tout ce que j'ai de toi. Et abandonner cette période signifierait que dans ma vie… je n'aurais jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un, ca signifierait que je suis encore seul. Me raccrocher à toi me fait penser que je n'ai pas été abandonné par la seule personne qui comptait plus que tout à mes yeux. Je ne veux pas perdre les sentiments que j'ai encore pour toi. Je veux ressentir, je veux aimer, je veux vivre… avec toi.

___This is me and you,  
you're my superstar  
I'll give anything baby, heres my heart  
My heart... my heart _

Pour toi, je serais prêt à tout donner. Ce que tu veux, n'importe quoi. Prend mon cœur. Piétines-le encore et encore, peut importe. Il est à toi. _  
__  
My heart don't stop  
My heart be beating over  
My loving never stops  
Even though that it's over  
Girl I been reminiscing  
With that way that casanova  
We back when we were kissing on your grandmama's sofa  
Girl I got us lovey-dovey on my photo album  
I got them pictures back when I was rocking Calvin Klein  
You had your best jeans on  
Looking sexy although  
Girl why couldn't I be the one? _

Malgré ce les ruines que sont mon cœur, il continu de battre, il ne bat que pour toi, il t'attend, bien qu'il sache que tout est fini entre nous. Je me souviens lorsque l'on s'embrassait tout le temps, partout. En mission, en plein milieu d'un combat. Derrière les fourneaux. Dans la douche, avant d'entrer chez Tsunade, dans la rue… dans tous les endroits, finalement. Absolument partout. Il me reste des photos de nous, où, pour l'occasion de la fête donnée en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Tsunade, nous nous étions mis sur notre trente-et-un. Tu avais ton éternel air blasé collé sur la figure, une chemise blanche à moitié ouverte et un jean serré noir. Peu de choses, qui te rendaient pourtant à croquer. Comparé à toi, j'étais bien fade, avec ma chemise bleu ciel et mon jean délavé. On avait-on été cherché des fringues comme ca, déjà ? __

Why, why, why  
Why couldn't I be the one?  
_(why,why,why)  
Why couldn't you be the one?  
(why,why,why)  
Why couldn't you be the one?  
(why,why,why) _

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas été assez bien pour toi? Pourquoi n'ais-je pas pu être celui qui parviendrait à sortir de ton être la noirceur de ton âme? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu être celui qu'il te fallait?__

_All I've got  
All I've got  
Its nothing without you  
All I've got  
All I've got  
Its nothing without you, you, you  
Its nothing without you, you, you  
Its nothing without you  
All I've got  
Its nothing without  
All I've got  
Its nothing without  
All I've got are these photographs._

De toi il ne me reste plus que ces photographies.


End file.
